conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Altverse
:This is a meta page for the Altverse universe and therefore, should be treated as . ::NOTICE: As of January 16, 2016, the canonical history and meta-organization of Altverse will undergo changes. Applications to Altverse will now be closed and membership will only be based on invitation. Informal applications will still be accepted. To inactive members, see us to see if your nation has been removed from Altverse. To former members, all Altverse nations you have created have been removed and you are free to either re-apply or do with them as you deem fit. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] Altverse is a collaborative, invite-only roleplaying project based on the with an . The primary from the real world timeline and Altverse is the fact that the shortly following the failure of the instead of remaining united under the . The project is dedicated to creating high-quality articles that are enjoyable to read and to fostering a community of like-minded contributors who enjoy creating fictitious countries with a passion and interested in geopolitics roleplaying. Rules Complying to the rules of Altverse are necessary to ensure things run smoothly and that everything done is fair and in good faith. Naturally, there must be limitations and regulations on what can or cannot be allowed. By familiarizing yourself with the rules, it'll save the time to prevent any unnecessary personal confrontations, disputes, and headaches. By joining and participating Altverse, you are agreeing to abide to the rules and face the disciplinary consequences of any infractions attached to the rules. List of collaborators Current Active As of January 2016, the only countries in Altverse owned by the following listed will be preserved: Britain, Korea, Manchuria, Mexico, North Vietnam, Qatif, Sierra, and South Vietnam. * * * * * Inactive As of January 2016, all countries in Altverse controlled by the following listed have been suspended and removed from Altverse but are eligible for re-canonization without re-submission after proof of activity. Said countries are: Akitsu, Columbia, and the Trucial States. * * * Former As of January 2016, all countries in Altverse controlled by the following listed have been irrevocably been removed from Altverse and may not be re-canonized without re-submission irrespective of proof of activity. Former members are welcomed back under two conditions: A.) demonstrate interest in returning, and B.) are active. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Banned As of January 2016, any applications or requests for membership by the following contributors will be denied under all circumstances. Any invitations to the following members are void and null. * * Map Please do not attempt to edit map on your own. List of nations Player-created/controlled This is a list of all player-controlled nations along with any real world national/subnational entities that would exist under said nations, and hence, non-claimable. Africa None claimed Asia * Great Korean Empire( ) ** ** South Korea * (Dog of War) * Trucial States (horton11) ** ** ** ** ** (about an 8th of Eastern Province) *** (a few Gulf islands) * South Vietnam( ) ** (south) * North Vietnam(Dog of War) ** (north) * (Dog of War) ** (parts of the Eastern Province, Al Riyadh, Al Qasim, Ha'il, and the Northern Borders) Europe * Commonwealth of Britannia (Dog of War) ** (north) ** ** **British Overseas Territories * The Netherlands and Belgium (Javants) ** ** ** North America * Mexico ( ) ** * Sierra ( ) **Southwest United States and Baja California peninsula ( , , , , , ), , , , , , , Oceania South America None claimed Non-player countries This a list of all real world countries that exist based on the approximations of all player-controlled nations' existing claims. New collaborators can claim a country or countries before joining either by creating a new article or using an existing independent project. Applicants to Altverse may not participate in Altverse until they have been approved by the community. When you have chosen territories, please either remove them from the list or indicate what territories are currently available. * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** Asia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *** * * * Europe * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * North America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Eastern territory only; see Sierra and Wabash Oceania * * * * * * * * * South America * * * * * * * Canonical history Current events Diplomacy See also *Future World *The Nearly Real World Category:Altverse Category:Worlds